1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure gauge and, more particularly, to a pressure gauge for showing two different ranges of pressure on opposite sides.
2. Related Prior Art
Generally, a pressure gauge is used to measure the pressure in one sort of items. In the field of bicycles, a pressure gauge is used to measure the pressure in a front cushion as well as the pressure in a rear cushion. A proper limit for the pressure in a front cushion is 100 psi due to light loads while a proper limit for the pressure in a rear cushion is below 300 psi due to heavy loads. A typical pressure gauge includes only one dial. If the dial shows a range of 0 to 300 psi. It is possible for a user to read the pressure in a rear cushion from the dial. However, it is difficult for the user to precisely read the pressure in a front cushion from the dial. If the dial shows a range of 0 to 100 psi, it is possible for a user to precisely read the pressure in a front cushion. However, it is difficult for the user to read a value of pressure in a rear cushion. Firstly, the user counts how many rounds a hand has rotated relative to the dial before it finally stops. Secondly, the user observes the reading. shown by the hand on the dial. Thirdly, the user draws a product by multiplying the number of rounds by 100 psi. Finally, the user can get the value of pressure by adding the product to the reading.
Disclosed in Talwanese Patent M264493 is a conventional pressure gauge with two identical dials and two hands. This conventional pressure gauge enables a user to read a value of pressure from both sides thereof. However, the dials are good only for showing a range identical to each other.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.